My Pink Flower
by LMN
Summary: My first Mishiro! Please read. Kind of sad. Koushiro thinks of Mimi and their last moments together before she moved. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Forward: A Mishiro!!! My first! I love trying new things! I'll do anything. Cept henti.....^^ Wow, I was so sure I wouldn't be able to type any new fics for, well, ever. Yet here I am, dishing them out as abundantly as I did before. I'm happy. I'd be even happier if you reviewed to tell me how you feel. (hint hint) Flames, however, will be used at my next campout to roast marshmallows (all you people who tell me nice things in your reviews can have some. ^^).   
  
Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. The poem does though. ^^ You like? It's my first poem that I wrote that wasn't some stupid assignment.  
  
  
My Pink Flower  
  
by M  
  
  
  
Through all of life I've searched  
For what I may never find  
Something very special  
Purely one of a kind  
  
  
  
"Hey, Koushiro! What are you typing?" Taichi asked the 13-year-old redhead, who was staring intently at his computer, typing some sort of text on the laptop.  
  
Koushiro quickly saved then closed the document and started a game of Minesweeper, "Oh, nothing. Just simply writing a program that will enable me to-"  
  
"Never mind." his friend said, backing away, "I don't need you to get into detail about it."  
  
Koushiro smiled to himself, at least he knew how to keep the others from nosing into his business.  
  
"Hey, you've been typing on that thing more then usual. Is it because....." Yamato trailed of.  
  
"No." Koushiro answered, distantly.  
  
"Sorry." his friend replied, "I won't bring it up anymore, ok?"  
  
"Fine." the younger boy responded, "Just leave me alone, ok?"  
  
"Sure." the blond agreed, "Anything."  
  
Koushiro quit the game and reopened the document he had been typing. It was a poem, about her......  
  
He let a single tear roll down his cheek, as he thought about that day that seemed so long ago, the day she left him, for far grander things.  
  
*flashback*  
  
  
A kind and gentle beauty  
I may never see once more  
But to have experience it's glory once  
Is more then I could have ever asked for  
  
  
  
"Koushiro!" her heavenly voice called from across the street.  
  
Koushiro Izumi turned his head, "Mimi?"  
  
She ran up to him and then bent down, to catch her breath, "Hai. How's everything going?"  
  
"Fine. I guess." he responded, turning a bit red. It was strange, he always got all awkward around Mimi. It felt like he couldn't breath right and all the knowledge in his head had just disappeared. It was a strange problem. His hypothesis was that he had a crush on the brown-haired beauty. He wasn't sure though, and decided that even if it was a crush, the most popular girl in school, his friend only because of a summer's fateful events, did not return the feeling.  
  
She pulled herself upright, "That's good to know. Well, I didn't run a few short miles to talk chit-chat, I wanted to ask you, are you free to go out tonight? I wanted to tell you a few things."  
  
'Go out?!' he thought, "Ummm.... sure. I guess. Where?"  
  
"How about at that burger place, next to the park at seven?" she suggested.  
  
"Fine with me." he agreed.  
  
She smiled, "Great. See ya then!"  
  
And with that, she turned and ran back down the street, her beautiful figure disappearing over a hill.  
  
  
  
She shown with an inner light  
I could hardly breath or think  
Whenever she was around me  
That princess dressed in pink  
  
  
  
Koushiro walked into the restaurant. After a quick scan of the tables, he saw Mimi sitting in the booth off to the corner. She waved and he walked toward her.  
  
"Hi!" she smiled, cheerfully.  
  
"Good evening." he said, sitting down.  
  
A waiter came up to them, and they both place their orders. After he left, Mimi turned to Koushiro, a serious look on her face, uncommon for the carefree beauty.  
  
"I guess you may be wondering what I invited you here for." she said.  
  
"Well, that was nagging at the back of my mind." he responded.  
  
"Ok, I know I should have said this a long time ago, but I was always afraid. I mean, you ignored me in that temple, and well, I don't really share your interests, in the least...." she trailed off.  
  
"Is there a point?" Koushiro asked.  
  
"Well, you see...."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Her head shot up, "I'm in love with you, Koushiro Izumi!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
A wonder to my eyes behold  
The wonder of my life  
To be there to comfort me   
Through all my pain and strife  
  
  
  
Koushiro blinked for a few seconds. Was he really hearing this? Did this girl, who he assumed he had a crush on, really just blurt out the fact that she loved him?  
  
"Ummmm......excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"You heard me." she answered.  
  
"Well, this was quite abrupt, I must say." he said, loosening his uniform's shirt collar, "I would have to admit that I do also have feelings for you that surpass that of normal friendship."  
  
"Aw, cut the crap!" she snapped, "Just tell me in plain Japanese weather or not you like me."  
  
"I just said I liked you, Mimi." he responded, a little taken aback by the outburst.   
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just, I didn't think you would like someone like me. I mean, to you I'm just a ditz, I hate computers and yell at you for ignoring me."  
  
"I don't think your a ditz." he cut in, stopping her, "I think you are a very sweet and beautiful girl. To tell you the truth, I didn't think you would be interested in having the president of the computer club for a boyfriend."  
  
"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me." she said, smiling. Then a sad look appeared on her lovely face, "I really wish I had told you how I felt sooner now."  
  
"What do you mean, Mimi?" Koushiro asked the girl.  
  
"Well....ummm...... Hey! Let's forget dinner. I don't like the food here anyway. Let's go for a walk in the pack instead. It'll be fun." she suggested.  
  
'She doesn't want to discuss it.' Koushiro thought, 'I won't force her.'  
  
"Sounds good to me." he agreed, and the two got up and left, just as their confused waiter brought out their orders.  
  
  
  
"It's so beautiful out tonight." Mimi sighed as she and Koushiro walked down one of the park's paths.  
  
"I must agree, but it's not as beautiful as you are, Mimi."   
  
"Oh, Koushiro. I never knew you were so romantic." she sighed.  
  
He smiled to himself, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. However, now that the two of us have admitted our feelings for each other, we have all the time in the world to learn about one another."  
  
Mimi's smile slowly turned into a sad frown, "Koushiro, there's something else I think you should know. I really don't want to tell you, but I guess you'd have found out tomorrow anyway."  
  
"What about tomorrow?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I've done my best to keep it a secret, so that everyone's not sad, but, Koushiro, tomorrow my family and I are...we're moving to America." she sobbed, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Koushiro stared at this girl, this girl who had just earlier admitted her love for him, and who he had admitted his love for her.  
  
"Mimi....I....what" he choked, finding himself, for the first time at a loss for words.  
  
"I know. It's just that I didn't want to leave, until I let you know how I felt. I wanted to see if you cared for me." she said quietly.  
  
Koushiro felt a rage flare up inside him, "So, it's just 'go and tell Koushiro that you like him.' If he doesn't 'Hey! I'm moving to America anyway.' and if he does, oh well, too bad. Did you ever stop and think about how I would feel to know that you care about me just to learn that my happiness can only last until you leave for some place halfway across the world the next day?!"  
  
"I'm moving to New York City." she stated, "And yes, I did give your feelings some thought. I knew you would be hurt, but I also knew that you would hate me even more if I didn't tell you, and I would hate myself as well. I'm sorry, Koushiro."  
  
Mimi then burst into sobs, falling in an ungraceful heap onto the ground. Koushiro felt sorry for his words. But he too was heartbroken.   
  
He walked up to her, "Mimi. You can stop now."  
  
She looked up at him, trying her best to hold back her tears.  
  
He took her hand and pulled her up, "Are you ok now?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good, let's get you home." he said, leading her out of the park, all the way to her apartment.  
  
  
  
A girl who sees me as I am  
Someone who understands me  
To her I was her Knowledge  
And she, my Purity  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe he was late! She was going to leave any minute now!  
  
Koushiro quickly turned down one hall and onto the gate where Mimi was getting on the plane.  
  
"Mimi! Mimi!" he called.  
  
He saw her turn. She was dressed appropriately in a red, white, and blue tee-shirt and white mini skirt. Her air was shockingly but not surprisingly dyed pink, with golden stars throughout it.  
  
"Koushiro!!" she shouted, happialy, "I thought you wouldn't come!"  
  
"I couldn't not come, Mimi." he replied, "This is the last time I may see you for a while. Not to mention I wish to apologize for what I said last night."  
  
"It's ok. I'm sorry too. I love you, you know."  
  
"I love you to."  
  
"Thanks for being here." she said.  
  
"It was nothing, good luck in New York, it's the best place for you." he said, sincerely.  
  
"No." she answered, "Here is the best place for me."  
  
They hugged, then slowly, their faces touched and they shared a loving first, and last kiss.  
  
"Honey!" Mrs. Tachikawa called, "It's time to leave."  
  
Mimi slowly, reluctantly, let go of Koushiro. She turned and walked to the plane.  
  
"Good bye." she called.  
  
Good bye....  
  
  
  
But then she had to leave me  
Ever again, will I see her face?  
She went off to New York City   
To dazzle it with her grace  
  
*end flashback*  
  
  
Koushiro sighed, remembering his last moments with his love.  
  
"Hey, Koushiro!" Taichi called, "Are you done typing your....whatever yet?"  
  
"In a second!" he replied. He smiled as he finished the last verse, "Mimi I will see you again, I promise."  
  
  
  
I know that I may search again   
As far as the eye can see  
But never shall I see again  
Such a beautiful pink flower  
Swaying in the breeze...  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
